Warriors: The New Clans B1: Fading Hope
by Lightningsplash
Summary: The first kits in the New Clans are born to two MountainClan warriors. Cloudkit and Drizzlekit are brave young cats, but are they strong enough to survive the dangers of the new territories and dangers to the Clans? I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter is responsible for the Original Warriors series.
1. Prologue

**Today is my Warriors Fanniversary so I thought I should start a new story. :). Hope you like it!**

Rain poured out of the sky. Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. But under the shelter of a cave, new kittens were mewing contently.

In a tunnel at the back right of the cave, a cat was curled around her kits. The tom and the she-kit were pressed against her belly, testing out their voices.

A dark black tom, almost invisible in the dark cave, padded forward, purring.

"Have you thought of names?" he asked.

"Yes," answered the she-cat.

The tabby happily licked the tuft of fur on the top of the tom's head.

"The tom is Cloudkit," she declared. "After the dark clouds covering the sky when he was born."

The black cat purred. "Cloudkit," he repeated.

"And the little she-cat is Drizzlekit," the brown tabby she-cat decided. "After the rain that the clouds brought."

"Cloudkit and Drizzlekit," the black tom said his kits' names. "Our kits will be wonderful warriors, Shimmerleaf."

"I know they will, Ashbreeze," Shimmerleaf answered. "I know they will."


	2. Chapter 1

"Look at meeeeeeee!" Drizzlekit cried, sliding down the slippery rock into a puddle. As she landed, a wave of water washed forward and drenched Cloudkit, her brother.

"Hey!" he mewed in surprise, shaking water from his dark pelt. "I'll get you for that!"

He pounced at the silver she-cat, who rolled out of the way, making him land in the puddle.

Playing with her brother was the best! Especially when she got to make his fur dirty.

Drizzlekit leaped at her brother, who tumbled out of the way. She continued rolling, and then she bumped into a pair of sturdy legs.

_Oops. _She looked up, seeing Mountainstar looking down at her. The jagged striped gray-brown tom must have been watching them play, and she must of jumped right at him!

_Oh, no! _She cried inwardly. _He'll probably delay my apprentice ceromony since I was so reckless!_

But to her surprise, Mountainstar was purring.

"You two are getting to be good fighters," he mewed. "But try to be more sneaky with your attacks, and try to control were you go."

Drizzlekit squeaked a "thank you" in acknowledgment, then scrambled toward her brother.

"Cloudkit, Mountainstar _complimented_ our fighting!" Drizzlekit bounced happily. "The clan leader complimented _us_!"

"Really?" Cloudkit squeaked. "Cool!"

"Kits!" called their mother, Shimmerleaf.

Drizzlekit turned to the nursery tunnel and called, "Comming!" She quickly trotted towards the entrance to the nursery, closely followed by Cloudkit.

The brown tabby licked each of their heads as they came in.

"I want to introduce you to your new denmate," she meowed, angling her ears at a blue-gray she-cat. "This is Bluestream."

"Hello," Bluestream purred.

"Hi!" Drizzlekit squeaked. "I'm Drizzlekit, and that's my brother, Cloudkit!"

"Your mother and I met before MountainClan exsisted," Bluestream mewed happily. "I'm glad she's joined MountainClan with me. Now our kits will grow up together!"

Drizzlekit had never thought of her mother's life before she had joined MountainClan. It was odd that she never had before, after all, every cat must have had one before the New Clans had been formed. The clans were only three moons old.

"Mama, what was it like before the New Clans?" Cloudkit asked curiously; he seemed to be thinking the same thing Drizzlekit was.

Shimmerleaf paused. "Difficult," she answered slowly. "I was born on the moorland, but the cats that lived there were cruel. My mother wanted us to be safe, so she took me up to the mountains.

"That's where I met Bluestream. But she was just Stream when we met."

"Just like you were only Shimmer!" Bluestream pointed out.

Nodding, Shimmerleaf continued. "Bluestream's parents were kind enough to take us in.

"Several seasons later, I met your father. He came here with Mountainstar."

"They said that they had come to form Clans. They explained the way they lived. Their beliefs.

"That's when the New Clans were formed: MoorClan, led by Moorstar, OakClan, led by Oakstar, and LakeClan, led by Lakestar, and MountainClan, led by Mountainstar. We found four cats gifted in healing to be our medicine cats, and we found our own source to StarClan: the Glowing Pool.

"And that all leads down to you two. You are the first Clanborn cats in the New Clans."


	3. Chapter 2

**Well, first off, I want to respond to a message.**

**Jayfeather, I am sorry, but I do not wish to be paid for this. I do this**** for fun, and I don't own Warriors, so it wouldn't feel right to be paid for it.**

**-Lightningsplash**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

_Wow. _

Cloudkit loved listening to his mother's stories. But this one was the best by far. His father had come here with Mountainstar! That was amazing.

"Tell us more! Please?" he begged.

"I told you about were I came from. Go talk to Ashbreeze. He might tell you more," Shimmerleaf mewed.

"Alright!" Drizzlekit purred. "Race you, Cloudkit!" She dashed off.

"Hey! Wait!" He called, scampering after her.

Out in the Main Cave, cats were huddled around Ashbreeze, their father, waiting for their orders.

"Amberstreak, take Hillpaw and Featherwind out hunting. Try the low slopes," Ashbreeze meowed commandingly. "Breezyfeather, take Stormwhisker, Snowbreeze, and Harepaw on a patrol by the MoorClan border, we've caught a bit of their scent near there."

As the cats filed out, Cloudkit ducked under some legs to reach his father.

"Ashbreeze!" he called.

His father's gaze softened as he spotted them.

"Hey, you two!" Ashbreeze purred cheerfully. "What is it?"

"Would you tell us a story?" asked Drizzlekit.

"Of corse," he purred, settling down so he was eye level with them. "What do you want to hear about."

Before they could answer, however, Moutainstar called.

"Ashbreeze!" the tom called. "I need to speak with you."

"Sorry you two," their father said, standing. "Tonight, alright?"

He left them out by themselves in the middle of the cave.

"Hey guys!" called a cheerful voice.

Turning, Cloudkit spotted the other apprentice in the Clan, Mudpaw.

"Oh, hi, Mudpaw!" Drizzlekit meowed shyly.

"What's wrong?" he asked. The apprentice had a knack for sticking his nose in other's business.

"None of you're business," Cloudkit mewed indignantly.

Mudpaw shrugged. "Just asking." He looked at Drizzlekit. "How are you doing with the hunter's leap I showed you?"

"I think I got it," she meowed. "But could you tell me if I'm doing it wrong?"

She crouched down and leapt into the air, but the she fell clumsily.

"First of all, you need to keep your weight even before you jump," he mewed. He said something else, but Cloudkit wasn't listening. No one ever showed him how to do that! Why did everyone talk to Drizzlekit?

Suddenly an idea crept into his mind. If he went out of camp, and brought something back, cats would be so proud of him that they would pay attention!

He looked around. No one was watching.

Quietly, he slipped out of the den entrance and started climbing down the mountain.


	4. Chapter 3

**Drizzlekit's POV**

* * *

"Has anyone seen Cloudkit?"

Shimmerleaf came padding out of the nursery. She looked over at Drizzlekit and Mudpaw. "Have you two seen him?"

"No," Drizzlekit mewed. "We thought he had gone back to the nursery."

Looking around she realized that his scent was trailing towards the cave entrance. Drizzlekit looked at her mother, and could tell that she had noticed the same thing.

"Ashbreeze!" Shimmerleaf called.

Ashbreeze came bounding out of the den, closely followed by Mountainstar.

"What's wrong?" Ashbreeze asked fearfully. "Are you hurt?"

"Cloudkit's missing!" she wailed.

"What?" cried the medicine cat, Brightberry.

_We need to find him! _Drizzlekit thought. _But where could he have gone? We've never left the cave!_

"We'll organize search parties right away!" declared Mountainstar. "I'll lead one with Ehcosnow and Mudpaw. Ashbreeze, take one with Whiskerwind and Graylake. Winterfeather, take one as well, with Willowstorm and Whiteshade. We'll split up around the territory. The wind will have stirred up the scent, it will make t harder to follow."

"Stay here," murmured Ashbreeze to Shimmerleaf and Drizzlekit. "I'll be back with Cloudkit soon."

"But I want to help find him!" Drizzlekit cried. "He's my brother!"

"I'm sorry, Drizzlekit. I don't want anything to happen to you," Ashbreeze sighed.

"Let's go!" called Mountainstar.

As the search parties left, Drizzlekit prayed to StarClan.

"If you're there, cats of the stars," she whispered, "Please, find my brother."

**Cloudkit's POV**

* * *

Cloudkit whimpered and looked around. He was lost, he was sure of it now. But all he had to do was find the mountain peaks and head that way, right? Then again, he probably wouldn't be able to find the right mountain.

Instead, he kept walking away from the mountains. _Maybe I'll find something out here, _he thought.

As he walked on, he realized that he was getting closer to a large wooden structure surrounded by animal scents he didn't recognize. But there was one scent he did: cats.

Soon, Cloudkit had reached the big den. There were tall, long muzzled creatures with weird paws and birds with tons of feathers. There was an animal about two times bigger than a cat with horns and strange feet, as well. But there were also cats.

He bounded around, deciding to explore. He walked a little closer, but then he sighted yet another creature. This one was tall but akward. It stood on two legs, and it's face had no hair. It had a multi colored pelt on it's bottom half. It was carrying a vine. It approached the long muzzled animal, and wrapped the rope around it's face. The animal didn't even flinch.

Cloudkit shook his head at the creature. The awkward two legged creature was taking it hostage!

"Hey there!"

Cloudkit jumped. He turned and saw a tabby tom, his tail raised in greetting. The kitten couldn't be more than six months old.

"I'm Charlie! Are you a new mouser?" asked the cat.

"I'm Cloudkit," he said. "And I am a warrior! Not a mouser!"

"That's a funny name!" Charlie giggled.

"Better than Charlie!" Cloudkit growled defensively. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's the name that my twolegs gave to me!" Charlie mewed.

"Is that what the two legged creatures are called?" Cloudkit wondered out loud.

"Put two and two together, dummy!"

Cloudkit licked his chest fur it embarrassment.

Leaning in close, Charlie asked, "Are you a wild cat?"

"Yes," Cloudkit nodded proudly.

"Really?" Charlie asked excitedly.

Cloudkit nodded again.

"Do you want to come meet my family?" Charlie asked. "My sister, G.G. is really nice, but kinda shy. And Sherman is kind and good to the core. Blackie is sharpe-tongued and shy, but she's really fast. And Patches-"

"Sure," Cloudkit said head spinning. "I'll come meet them."

"Great!" Charlie bounced happily.

And Cloudkit was dragged into the red wooden structure.

"G.G.!" called Charlie.

A gray and white she-cat slipped out from a piece of wood that stuck out from the wall.

"What is it this time, Charlie?" she asked, not noticing Cloudkit at first.

"A forest cat!" declared Charlie, angling his ears at Cloudkit.

"Really?" G.G. asked, getting excited.

"Yep!" Cloudkit said. "I'm from MountainClan!"

"Wow!" she gave a hop of excitement. "I'm gonna get Sherman and Patches and Blackie! They won't believe it!" She bounded off, returning a few minuets later with a black she-cat, a brown and white tabby tom, and a black and white tom.

"See?" G.G. meowed proudly. "We did find a wild cat!"

"You mean _I _found a wild cat," Charlie said.

The brown and white tabby stepped forward.

"Hello," he mewed. "My name is Sherman, the head mouser. Who are you?"

He was surprised by how big Sherman was. If he was trained, he could probably put up a good fight with Mountainstar.

"I'm Cloudkit," he stumbled on the words.

"Who said you were the head mouser, Sherman?" asked the black she cat.

"Well, Blackie, I'm the oldest one here who does his job," Sherman said, glancing at the black and white tom.

"Hey, I hunt mice!" the black and white tom grumbled. "Sometimes. . . I just don't see the point! The twolegs leave food out for us anyway!"

Then the tom turned to Cloudkit and meowed, "I'm Patches. Welcome to the barn."

Cloudkit looked outside and saw how high the sun was. He wondered what the Clan was doing. . .

_Probably looking for me,_ he realized. Shimmerleaf must be worried sick, and Ashbreeze would probably never stop looking.

"Could I catch a mouse really quick?" he asked.

"Sure. They hide in the hay room mostly. I'll show you if you want," Sherman mewed.

When they entered the room, he hardly needed to be silent to catch a mouse. It practically jumped into his paws. He killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

"I've got to leave," he told Sherman. "Tell them that I'll come back in a few moons."

"Already?" he asked.

"My family is probably worried," he answered. "Bye."

"Good-bye," Sherman meowed, stunned.

And Cloudkit, mouse clamped in his jaws, began to walk back towards the mountains.


End file.
